smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Itajira (Narrator)
Itajira is a narrator and formally one of the cruelest, Itajira is well known as a being who created The Elements, however his most greatest deed is eating most of existence, he is known as the Omni-Eater. Itajira is known as the Forebear of The One Title, a Crystal was named after him called Itajira's Blood, It's quite unknown but people been asking him, How old is he, well Nobody knows and keeps asking to this day. Appearance Itajira appears a cloaked person with a staff, robes and a mask. in his uncloaked form, His body is made up entirely of rectangular blocks. His head lacks any feature save for a single rectangular prism along his face, likely representing his eye. He evidently has the largest of the humanoid physiques and is possibly the largest of the sons of Rakatash, second only to his older brother. in his true appearance Itajira seems to be a serpent-like creature with four fangs and multiple arms (?) and seems to be a look scarier, however today researchers claim that the wall was vandalized and so the actual depiction was founded when the picture was cleaned Forms True Appearance Flying form the typical Eastern Dragon True Appearance Land form A Draconian humanoid form True Appearance Full Power in his full power, Itajira is a creature that cannot be explained Spirit form Itajira's spirit form is his second most powerful form and the first form he took when he was summoned by mortals and most used, it's appearance is quite somethng Origins his origins have been shrouded in time but the most well known version of his origins is in the historic book The Olden Guide of The Ones (Chapter 23).it's told that he was born at the highest peak at The Mountain of The Gods, by Rakatash, made with some of the most dangerous chemicals, the greatest of smartness and something else, he is the final creation of Rakatash, he meet his Grandfathers Abeldoro I and G, soon when the first era known as the Era of Creation began, he created many worlds and things like the Elements, Time, Geometry, Rules and logic, years later, his brother pranked him and soon Itajira went on a never ending rampage, soon a boy stopped him and calmed him down, soon Itajira was redeemed and went back to his peaceful life. one thing was never mentioned in the origin story was that Itajira had to stop at one world and vomit thus destroying that world. another detail that was left out because it would reveal the horrifying truth on why wars were created. apparently when Itajira was born, his mother hated on how Ugly he was in his True Appearance, but his father nevermind his True Appearance and was fine with it, soon his mother tried to kill him. but to no luck, her weapon was destroyed by his tough scales, to her surprise, she could not kill him and so she plagued everything with War and hatred. soon Itajira killed her by eating her thus sending to the Hellfire beyond hell Archnemesis it has been a wide matter of debate, people have questioned who is Itajira's Archnemesis, people say it's his brother, others say it's Altaivenn but in truth it was Namura a Half Demon , Half Tiger being from Earth who was once a sane girl turned to crazy evil by many things and eventually became a half demon tiger of destruction Creation of Plague Doctors Itajira is the creator of Plague Doctors, Itajira got the idea when his father wanted him to be a man who can use all types of magic (he is one) and a Doctor, so he made a mask modeled after a bird and some to believe a Kotengu or Crow Tengu (The Kotengu in question is his 45th cousin CawcuFrehtoMwaCker or as what humans call him CawCawMotherF%&$ker). so he basically went for it and bam he became the very first plague doctor, he later tought what he knew to his apprentice and soon many more Plague Doctors, later Plague Doctors came to forget magic and only knew of healing. so today most plague doctors only heal and cannot do magic anymore Shrines and Temples Itajira has many Shrines and Temples devoted to him all from Mt. Nasak to Ralkaval * Time Sovereign Temple (Mt. Nasak) * Dragon's Bone (Ynt Community: Mukakan) * Valcela * Bane of Death * Wakah Makal * Qualazel * Mai Kea Involvement with the Ancients He is a member of the Ancients of Old, a group of beings who were chosen by. His father and Grandfather to keep things in balance, his role in the Ancients is that he is the Wizard of them Itajira's Full Power In his True Form, Itajira stores energy made from his creations use such as time and the elements, if used too much, Itajira in his full power is revealed, there was only one time when Itajira reached Full Power. When he engaged a battle to destroy his mother Adzeere, Adzeere used all her power to defeat Itajira and create more evil, however Itajira reached Full Power and used 25% of it to destroy her and send her to the Hellfire beyond He'll, it's unknown what happened if 100% of his full power is used but it probably be a end of everything scenario, meaning everything will be wiped out clear no traces of anything except him and anyone more powerful then him, anytime he uses his full power, he withers away, the parts of him that wither away become creatures known as Death Swarm (Swarm of Death) Appearances Legumen the Legend he appears in The bad Trollfic Legumen the Legend, in chapter two,where he wears his cloak and is send to kill her and then ADOLEBITQUE shredded him up along with Aeram Itajira and Trollfic Legumen the Legend When his Worshipers have readied the Trollfic Legumen the Legend came to his worshipers, they proceeded to call him a piece of fat trash, when Itajira heard enough insults and saw that all locations of his worship were being burned, he contacted his Father and Grandfathers, who said for him to slaughter the betraying Worshipers and so he did, he killed them one by one. during the battle between him and his former worshipers, he showed his true form, most of them were terrified, he warned them to rebuild or die some ran for their lives to tell the tale and the others well were eaten, brutally slaughter to death and send to The Hellfire Beyond Hell for committing Rule #12 of Section L: Never ever stop worshiping a very High being (like Itajira) of The Rules of All, soon he joined his fellow Gods and ruined Legumen The Legend and send it to Asia The End Times One consequence is that the End Times or the Apocalypses, The Final Eclipse will rise and coming out of it is Itajira in his true appearance or as Mitsumata no Orochi, as soon as he comes out, he proceeds to eat everything, until their is no more of everything, soon he leaves and then his Grandfathers Abeldoro I and G would recreate it all as if it was a cycle Dragon Mythology Itajira appears in Dragon Mythology as Tho-Jiron the Primordial Dragon God of Time, Rules and Logic, he is said to be one of the Proto-dragons, the original set of Dragons to come into existence. He is also said to be the Progenitor of the Eastern Dragons Worship as The Forebear of the One title, it is told that he is worshiped by many monsters, he is worshiped by The Ynt and the Cloakereons, who used The One title for their leaders, he is also worshiped by many other races but the list would be large Guardian Deity as a Guardian Deity, Itajira is the Guardian of East,in asia he is referred to as Angira (庵議邏) or just Itajira (板字羅), he takes the form of his true appearance, however in older text he was called Guardian of the Archean, meaning he is one of the Guardians of the Past Association with Ayzia and Amerpenance II Ayzia and Amerpenance II are his Older Brother and Younger Sister, he serves as the Eclipse to their Sun and Moon and can cause a Eclipse, in a story, it said that the Final Eclipse is a sign of the End and Itajira will come out of it to destroy everything, only for it to be recreated The Decad Itajira is one of the Decad, a group of ten Deities worshipped all and found in almost every known religions, Itajira in the Decad religon is still a dragon and his name stays the same and is sometimes called Kyokutu, Yahta, Apophis, The Dragon Other Names in other myths of races, he is known by the name * Halcaron (Halcandrian) * Yun-Yuron (Ynt) * Tho-Jiron (Dragon) * Alba (Lorbora's Species) * Elementis The Great (Ghidorah) * AHAWAH (Babus) * Gakbu (Labus) * Priba (Specks) * Numeron The First (Numeronian) * Áo Shuken (敖主権) * Zakul'val/Pagos (Beast) * Níðhöggr (Honorary Name) Name meaning in beast Zakul'val means Gate Guardian of the Land of The Final Eternal Rest, while Pagos is Itajira In Beast, Tho-Jiron is Primordial Proto Dragon (Tho) and Jiron means Sovereign in ancient Dragon language and means Shogun in Modern Dragon language, in Ynt Yun means first and Yuron means Sovereign, Alba in Loraboraian meanings Itajira, Halcaron means Precursor God: Gate Guardian Earn his Honorary Name Itajira earned the name Níðhöggr when he was challenged by his Grandfather Abeldoro I to eat 1,000,000 roots from his Grandfather's prized tree, when he ate the roots, it caused many destructive disasters that almost destroyed all of creation itself, after eating 1,000,000 roots, he was given the honorary name of Níðhöggr and was the first to be named it, it so made the Norsemen make stories of him under his Honorary name of Níðhöggr, he later name one of his son Níðhöggr II Powers Author Authority Itajira has Author Authority over all of his stories, look at the page of the superpowers wiki for all the powers Omnipotence Itajira has Omnipotence, the abilities he has from this are as followed. Omnifarious,Omnificence,Almighty Object Manifestation,Omnilock,Absolute Immortality,Freedom,Omniscience,Absolute Senses,Enlightenment,Absolute Destruction,Apocalyptic Force Manipulation,Absolute Existence,Absolute Force Manipulation,Absolute Restoration,Almighty Magic,Almighty Science,Amortality,Boundary Manipulation,Causality Manipulation,Existence Manipulation,Primordial Force Manipulation,Existential Plane Manipulation,Grand Design Construction,Logic Manipulation,Meta Existence Inducement,Meta Power Manipulation,Metaphysics Manipulation,Nonexistence,Omega Reality,Omni-Absorption,Omnicide,Omnifabricating,Omnilingualism,Omniverse Manipulation,Physical Godhood,Preservation,Separation,Supernatural Life-Force,Supernatural Manipulation,Omni-Magic,Omni-Manipulation,Omniarch,Omni-Creature Manipulation and Life and Death Transcendence. Itajira's Rage Itajira's Rage is the most powerful arcane magic known, only a handful know and it's most powerful spell is Itajira's Ancient Wrath Transformation he is able to transform into any of his avatars, sometimes he uses this ability to prank mortals Scales Itajira has very tough scales that can pierce thought anything except Itajira's blood Omni-Death Beam because he is made of many deadly chemical compounds, regular chemicals, toxic and other dangerous and poisonous substances, the Omni-Death beam is in the form of a rainbow beam, that can destroy about any known God, Metal and any other thing that he come across, but this is only used for The End Times Elemental Creator's Roar A Roar that can destroy about a whole city Searing Azure Blast a beam will be shot out, causes great destruction Sacred Azure Blast a more powerful version of Searing Azure Blast, it causes greater destruction Eternal Scorcher Waves of Highly Dangerous fire even lethal to Gods can destroy about anything Raging Omnigeddon can causes the End of all with just one use of this move Omniclysmic Surge can destroy anything in just one use of the move, can also cause the End Azure Thunderstorm can make a storm of Azure Thunder, that can destroy a Omniverse Weaknesses Surprisingly he has weaknesses, List of Weaknesses * Taking off his crown (Actually kills him and freezes him solid) * any higher being (any higher being like his father can kill him) * Dagger (using a dagger made of a crystal known as Itajira's Blood will kill him) * Horn Ripping (Ripping his horns off can actually kill him but it's not a easy task) * Magic (Specifically only his own magic can kill him) * Wish (people can wish him dead) * Beings who have power that is equivalent to his power * The blood sucked out of him by a very powerful vampire * The pure steel of Valkadan Stories he is the behind the events of every known story he has written including the World of Wizards, The Xarxes Series and some more besides this he is the one that puts the logic in! list of things he likes and Dislikes Likes * his friends * his Axolotl * his U.F.O Dislikes * Sand (for many reasons) * Dogs (because they can be annoying) * Cats (he almost died to one) * fish (he does not like fish at all as he does not eat them) * Drama Descriptions and quotes Gallery Itajira Icon.png|A icon of him itajira dragonking.png|Depiction of Itajira's True Appearance from China Itajiralandform.jpg|? render 1.png|True Form Render Trivia * The Questioning of his age is a reference to Itajira (Official Leobear Productions) as he has never ever revealed his age * The Cloaked form is also meant to be a reference to Itajira (Official Leobear Productions), who has never revealed his face Category:Narrators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Males Category:Redeemed villains Category:Gods